SOCOM US Navy Seals: Deathteam Bravo 3
by RustedLasagna
Summary: Peyton and Boris are relaxing one Summer afternoon when, all of a sudden, they get transported into the game SOCOM U.S. Navy Seals: Fireteam Bravo 3. Can they escape?


**SOCOM: Deathteam Bravo 3**

**AN: This story is mainly played for laughs. I wrote it about two years ago, but decided to revise and re-edit parts of it to make it better. Hope you enjoy!**

I remember getting my PlayStation Portable Christmas of 2009. It was one of my favorite handheld systems back then. I got a few games for it, nothing special... Except for one game: SOCOM Fireteam Bravo 2. I remember playing the hell out of the online service. I made friends, fought with clans, it was a blast! But then February 2010 rolls around. That's when shit got real. I remember hearing about SOCOM Fireteam Bravo 3, and at the time, it was a pretty big deal for online gamers who played on the PSP. It would soon become the biggest shooter to ever grace the console. Sixteen players in one room was pretty big at the time, and you could even chat with a microphone. Pretty swell, I must say.

Two years later, all of the SOCOM games' services were shut down. I knew it would eventually happen to Fireteam Bravo 3, but I never thought it would happen for the other games. They were shut down on August 31st, 2012. It definitely was sad to think about all of the stats and memories lost, but I moved on and had gotten a 3DS for my birthday that had recently occurred. Ever since, I had forgotten about SOCOM.

The service was bound for death when Zipper Interactive was shut down because of the poor sales for the shitty game that was SOCOM 4. It was thought that Sony shut down the servers because they didn't want to fund it, but I'll tell you right now, I know the truth. I have been frightened by going back on the game, and I now know why they shut it down. This is my final experience with the game itself, and I now know that I will never know any explanation for what happened that night.

It was a warm Saturday sunset. As usual, I was playing my PS3 with my best friend Peyton. He had lived in Texas, and I lived in Missouri. We had been friends for over a year now, and met on , or, as we liked to call it, , since the site was horrible. We played for a few hours tonight, but eventually got bored of Battlefield 3 and just jumped on Skype. I didn't want to play my 3DS at the moment, so I loaded up my PSP and started playing some good old Valkyria Chronicles 2. But that got boring after a while. Peyton was talking with me the whole time. I decided to go to my game collection and look for a game to play. As I was looking through my PSP collection, a case fell out of its place, and I went over to put it up. When I looked at the front, I could not believe my eyes. SOCOM U.S. Navy Seals: Fireteam Bravo 3; this was the game that I used to play all the time. I had tried it out once a few months before tonight, but it never worked because it was scratched up. I decided to give it a shot. Without hesitation, I inserted the UMD into my PSP, highlighted the UMD icon, and clicked the X button. The start-up screen went as normal. Now I would be able to try the game for once in years.

I gave some commentary on what was happening on the game. Peyton couldn't believe that I was playing 'that game' again. I just decided to ignore his opinion and continue on. The companies started up as normal and all of that, except for the Slant Six one. Instead of tanish sand like we usually see, the sand was a coalish black, and instead of the wind effect from the helicopter above blowing away the sand, it was an eerie breeze. After all of the stuff popped up, the main menu loaded. However, it was much different than what I remembered. Single Player was greyed out, but Infrastructure (online services) and Ad-Hoc (Local Multiplayer) weren't. Seeing as this was the only option, I was hesitant to just exit the game, as online was shut down... Or so I thought. I asked Peyton what I should do, though, and he responded "Go for Multiplayer". I decided, just for shits and giggles, to go for it. I highlighted the Infrastructure option and clicked X. Little did I know that I was about to get into the scariest shit that I had ever experienced.

As it signed on, me and Peyton were conversing about things that were going on while the multiplayer was loading. As we were talking, I heard the 'click' that indicated that the User Agreement loaded. I went to my PSP, looked at the screen, and froze. "Peyton," I asked. "What?" he responded. "Let me read this to you," I told him. I took a deep breath (because I'm terrible at reading aloud) and began...

_"Hell's gate is opened at last. Now I can ravage against all who have sinned against me, for I am Satan's dark son. I will contain all souls in my black jar, and will feast on them for all of eternity. Only the heavenly adolescent can destroy my imminent presence, for he is an opposer of my kind. I will be revived only by his soul. When he chooses to face me, I will be ready. Are you the opposer?"_

We looked at it and started bursting with laughter. We thought some dumbass might have hacked the service before it was shut down, wrote a joke in before leaving. I decided to agree to the agreement, and my PSP's screen presented loud static, volumes far beyond the capabilities of the PSP. I had to mute my laptop's microphone so it wouldn't annoy my friend. I ended up having to cover up my ears because it was so loud. Finally, after some time, my PSP turned itself off. I thought my PSP was destroyed. Suddenly, it restarted, and I was dropped into gameplay. My player character had no weapons or ammunition of any kind, and the world looked dark and dismal. Suddenly, I saw red smoke appear on the screen. I tried to shut off the PSP, but it was no use. I tried taking out the battery, but, of course, it didn't work. So I pushed forward on my analog nub and my character ran towards the smoke. I began to feel dizzy and at that very moment, I fell unconscious.

When I came to, I was laying in the middle of the streets of the coastal village. Gunshots and explosions conjured up all around me. Suddenly, a Navy Seal came up to me. "Get up NOW!" he yelled into my face, spitting a bit of saliva onto it. I quickly got up to my feet. "Can you handle a handgun?" he asked. I nodded frantically, and he handed me a standard 9MM Glock. Ushering me forward, he said, "Come with me. We have to meet up with the others before we get our assholes blown to kingdom come." We ran down the streets, narrowly dodging mortar shells coming down. As we turned a street corner, I could see Peyton with a group of soldiers. Holding a sniper rifle, he picked off enemy soldiers in the distance.

"Men! Attention!" the Navy Seal told his men. "I've gathered a citizen up on the streets. I think he can help us take down the enemy." Pointing at the men one by one, he explained to me who they were. "That's Toro right there. Straight out of BUD/S training. Next to him is my main man Sandman. We worked together on previous operations beforehand. Raven there has worked with the Navy for quite some time. That young one there is another civilian there. Seems to have a lot of skill." Peyton looked towards Wraith and responded to him. "I know this faggot you brought here. No introductions needed." Knowing that it was pointless punishing a person he did not know, Wraith continued. "A PMC member known as Lonestar should be with us at any moment. He's bringing an APC over here to help break up the convoy over there." Pointing over to the other side, we could see strange, shadowy figures with gun silhouettes shooting dark projectiles at us. "What are those things?" I asked. Toro looked up at me after drinking from a flask. "We honestly have no idea. We came here to look into business pertaining to the Koratvian Revolutionary Army, but after seeing dead Russian bodies lying around everywhere, we were ambushed by these... things." After ending his sentence, we heard rumbling from a western alley ahead of us. An APC loomed out of the alleyway and began firing upon the shadowy convoy with its turret. With all of the figures dead, a hatch opened on the side of the APC and revealed a man that looked southern.

"Yee-haw! That was fun as hell!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Wraith signaled with his hands to us that we needed to head over to the vehicle. "What the hell took you so long? Those things could've gotten us at any moment." Sandman said with an intense expression of anger on his face. "That Clawhammer helicopter had trouble finding a spot to drop me in, so I ordered the pilot to drop me in those woods nearby and I could just crash through those gates over there." Pointing over to a pair of crushed gates on the ground, I could tell that we had to go there. "Listen, guys," I began. "Me and my friend have to find a way out of here. If you could help us get back to the United States, that would be great." Shaking his head, Wraith looked at me and said, "Due to you and your friend being in a locked down area, we have to report you to command and see if you had anything to do with this." Looking at Peyton with a certain nervousness, I took out the fully loaded Glock and shot the Fireteam Bravo members in quick succession. "How the fuck did you do that?" Peyton asked. "I don't know, but we need to get the fuck out of here." Grabbing a map from an injured Lonestar, I urged Peyton to come hither and we ran off past the broken iron gates.

As we ran down the sloped ramp, we could see a very small train depot with a single train on one of the tracks and a small control center. Running down, we quickly entered the control center and slammed the door shut. Suddenly, Peyton threw to me a fully load AK-47. "Found these by the door. We might need them in case those shadow figures we saw come." I headed over to the control station and looked at the train outside. _Grotsky I_ was printed onto a plaque attached to the train. Looking at the controls, I spotted _I _and pulled down the lever. The train's lights flickered to life and the carriage doors opened. Me and Peyton ran outside and into the driver's carriage. We pulled a few levers here and there to make the train go. Once it slowly started chugging along, we headed into the passenger carriage behind us and sat down on the old benches. Noticing a strange, cube-like object in a trash bin, I picked it up. "What is that?" Peyton asked. "I don't know, but I think I'll keep it for decoration." It had looked like an archaic piece of advanced technology. Before I could examine it further, I heard a rumbling sound behind outside. Looking out of the window, me and Peyton could see the APC slowly turning the corner. I quickly put the cube into one of my jacket pockets. The APC continued to gain speed as it rushed towards us. Luckily, we had entered the train tunnel before it could ram the train.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Peyton said, "I thought that was going to be the end of us." "I think we are too goo-" At that very moment, we could hear rumbling about fifty meters behind the train. Looking out the back windows, we could see the APC coming straight for us. As it came closer, I could see Wraith in the front seat with glowing red eyes, a gaping mouth, and a melting face. "YOU THINK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS CAN GET AWAY FROM US?! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the APC speeded up. "What do we do?!" I yelled towards Peyton. "Calm your tits, nigga. I have firepower." He pulled out an RPG from under one of the benches and broke the back window. Aiming the RPG out, he pulled the trigger and the rocket propelled towards the APC. Even though the projectile hit it, the APC kept going. "Give me one of your shoes." Peyton told me. "What?!" I asked in complete confusion. "Just do it!" he yelled back. I took off my right shoe and handed it to him. He stuffed it into the RPG barrel and fired the weapon once again, this time propelling my fire-ridden right shoe into the APC, exploding on impact. I took off my left shoe due to impulse and gave it to Peyton. Quickly, he inserted it and fired at the vehicle behind us. As the shoe impacted, the APC burst into a collage of sparks, fire, and explosions. We ducked as debris from the vehicle flew into the train caused it to catch fire. "Boris, stop the fucking train!" Peyton yelled at me. I ran past the flaming benches and entered the cabin, pulling the brake to stop the train. A loud, grinding sound protruded from below us as the train slowed down. Peyton ran into the cabin quickly to prevent being burned from the flames. Looking ahead, we could see the train tracks end over darkness. "SHIT!" Peyton and I both screamed at the top of our lungs as the train plummeted off into the darkness.

I came to outside of the smoldering wreckage with the flames illuminating the dark area. Looking to my left, I could see a dark figure coming towards us. I could also see Peyton lying down on the ground as I got up. I ran up to Peyton and slapped him in face to wake him from unconsciousness. "Damn, dude, why do you have to do that?" he asked. "Because someone is heading towards us." Coming out off the darkness, I could see the man was far from ordinary. He had pale, white skin, a dark cloak, blue hair, and the distinctive coalish, black eyes that emitted a sort of black mist. He was holding two swords, one glowing a bright light, and the other a dim, red light. "I see that you two have managed to run away from my servants. No matter, though, as you both will meet the same fate." He began with a maniacal chuckle. "But first, to see if you men are up to the challenge, I will let you choose between two swords. Choose the right one, and I will let you both live. However, choose the wrong one..." he left off that statement with a dark, sinister chuckle. I stepped forward. '_Only the heavenly adolescent can destroy my imminent presence_' is immediately what came to mind at that moment. I stood firmly and said, "Give me the glowing sword." Chuckling, Korkut replied, "If you wish..." Handing the sword over to me, I grasped it with my right hand. As I was inspecting its fine craftsmanship, the sword directed itself towards Peyton, turning me a full 180 degrees. The sword latched itself from my hand as if it had a mind of its own. It thrust into Peyton's chest, causing blood to immediately drip from the wound. Laying down on the ground, he screamed violently. "BORIS!" he yelled as he clutched the sword trying to pull it out. I ran over quickly to help him, but Korkut grabbed me and threw me to the side. "I see that this boy here is the true heavenly adolescent. In that case..." He reached his hand out toward the sword and clutched the grip. Pressing a button on the helm, a strong burst of light emitted from Peyton's wound. "NO!" I screamed loudly. Peyton reached his hand toward my hand. As I tried to grab onto it, he... disappeared.

"Ah yes. The power is now mine. I can finally rule Lordran with an iron fist." he exclaimed with a sick sense of joy. I got up off the ground and looked at him. Boiling with anger, I yelled, "You killed my friend!" "Oh, I didn't kill him." Korkut began. "I merely just absorbed his soul so that I may become everlasting, like my father." He started to laugh wildly. He suddenly threw the red sword onto the ground next to me. "You will be my next servant. A strong anger fills up within you, and I can sense it." I picked up the sword off the ground and replied, "No. I won't join you." Slicing the air in front of me, I made it known that I wasn't going to give up easily. "If you say so," he said. Preparing his sword, he ran towards me with a high velocity and started slashing at me. I deflected his hits with my sword, continually walking backwards as I made an effort to try to get away from him. Suddenly, he slashed me in the left arm and gave me a wound that caused me to have a searing pain. I fell to the floor and faced Korkut above me. "I would devour your soul, but you are much too puny to leave alive." He readied his sword as he walked towards me. Suddenly, the cube I picked up from earlier flew out of my pocket and into midair between me and Korkut. "No... Not the Lexicon!" Screamed Korkut as the cube glowed a light as bright as the sun. The last thing I saw was Korkut burning alive before I, again, fell unconscious.

When I woke, my computer was still on. Peyton kept calling my name over and over. I responded quickly and told him of what I dreamed. He simply laughed, and said, "Boris, you just don't understand." He turned on his webcam. Clutching his face, he ripped off the skin to reveal that this whole time, he... was Korkut.


End file.
